


【西海乐中心】苍白的灰烬

by Crispy_sth



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic (Roméo Productions Asia Tour 2018) RPF, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic (Roméo Productions Asia Tour 2019) RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispy_sth/pseuds/Crispy_sth
Summary: 在此之前，没人知道他们两个认识。





	【西海乐中心】苍白的灰烬

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【渣翠】安全距离](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328086) by [charlotte_11235](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_11235/pseuds/charlotte_11235). 



> Warning：可能不是HE，半架空，ooc，NTR，混乱关系，mpreg及生子，大概每个人都是渣男。精神妄想中的兽化和惨烈的灵伴（？）。谁生的孩子我就让孩子叫谁妈妈，我坚持。
> 
> Characters paring：索拉Solal/喜，渣喜，格翠，渣翠，喜格，卢瓦克Loic（生物老师）/格。
> 
> Notes：西海乐中心RPS。索拉是父权贵族渣A设定，非音乐剧演员。一切bug为剧情服务，文风干巴诡异。【类似于……前面还欠一百万字背景故事的番外（。）】John Eyzen和Tom Ross在本篇中使用本名乔纳森和杰拉尔德来称呼。
> 
> 【稍联动lof@醉生《安全距离》。本文中许多梗和语句也是她帮忙创造的，大感谢】

01

在吧台里擦杯子的格雷戈里抬头看了他一眼：“你要付双倍。”

“就为我回来抢了班伏里奥？”西海乐眯起眼睛，后半句不言而喻：2010复排版的罗朱就是他饰演班伏里奥，说到底他才是那个原卡。

“为你害我跟我男朋友分开。”一杯玛格丽特被推到西海乐面前，酒保在抽回手前被人扣住了手腕。金发的雄鹿暧昧地凑近了他，半是挑衅半是挑逗地提起那件越轨行动：“撇下男朋友去埃菲尔铁塔跨年好玩吧？”

格雷戈里咬着嘴唇不答话，再次试图抽回自己的手，但挣了两下没能成功。他旁边的卢瓦克沉下了脸色，正要撸起袖子替人出气时，气氛突然松了下来。

“好了，别闹了，”格雷戈里主动亲吻了对方的脸颊，“最近过得挺好？”

西海乐唔了一声。“还不错。”他对那个示弱似的吻很是受用，另一只手顺势就越过吧台攀上了对方侧颈，轻轻施力让他们的嘴唇相碰。即使谁还都没有喝酒，在当下的环境中这次打招呼也变得情色意味过于浓厚起来。

酒精约莫是化在空气里沉在乐音里，再顺着每次呼吸溶进体液中。他们最终分开的时候格雷戈里已是满面通红，慌乱地拿袖子擦拭唇角遗留的津液，讪讪地埋怨西海乐突然发疯，而遭了抱怨的家伙哈哈笑着毫不上心地道歉，举杯品尝起刚刚差点被碰倒的玛格丽特。

“重获自由身了，特别好。”他补充。

第二杯酒出现在吧台上，调酒的人看起来很开心，虽然嘴里说的还是“终于离了想起我来了？”，脸上的红艳倒是一点都没下去。西海乐摇摇头：“没离也想着你呢，你不是有男朋友了么？”

话题涉及到自己了，可卢瓦克犹疑不决，阴鸷的眼神扫来扫去。按兵不动一向不是他的作风，今日例外，他从没听格雷戈里说起过他和这位法国音乐剧的宠儿存在任何联系，除却18年8月西海乐回归班伏里奥的决定下达之外。他认识的格雷戈里是埃菲尔铁塔上的金色玫瑰，是那个在接吻墙下怯生生地攥住他衣襟的人，他从没想过，也绝不希望见到这种事情发生在眼前。

“请别一副要吃了我的表情了好吗，这位——”西海乐顿了一下，把手按在了额角。格雷戈里适时给他提词：“卢瓦克。”

“好吧，这位卢瓦克先生，格雷格认识我十几年了，有固定的男朋友差不多两年了。我提到的他男朋友不是指你，你才是那段插曲。”

我还没正式答应你的追求，游戏只是我那天晚上喝多了被皮埃尔怂恿着玩的，格雷戈里理不太直却要努力气壮地解释。他确实有点心虚，习惯性地伸手上去捋额前一绺头发来缓解精神焦虑。“我们都不是刚进这个圈子，我希望你能理解，卢瓦克。”

所以，虽然尴尬但也还好，法国人，弯成回形针的法国人，很快就明白了现状。这事不少见，他们这个圈里的人谁没经过几回这种事。卢瓦克在心里叹了口气，挥挥手表示了解：“你去叙旧吧，我有耐心等你回来。”

“谢谢！”格雷戈里小兔子一样蹦起来啄了他一口，拽掉马甲抓起外套从吧台后面绕出来，拉住西海乐的手就要往外走。“你不用付钱啦，”他快活地说，“老板是我朋友，今天晚上我爱怎么经营就怎么经营。”

“你没让他赔个底儿掉还真是善良。”

外面在下雪，西海乐把帽子给人扣上了。他们两个都很怕冷，两团圆滚滚的羽绒服就黏在一起在结了层薄冰的路面上滑着往前冲。我们真的好久好久都没见了，格雷戈里说，你摆脱那个老男人我一开始都不知道，你结婚不请我，有女儿了也没告诉我，离婚好几年现在又蹦出来干什么。

“见网友啊。”西海乐掰过他头来作势又要亲，被一把推开。格雷戈里气呼呼地嘟囔把那个逃家的小驻唱还给我，过了十几年你怎么变成流氓了。

“有什么办法，物似主人形咯，近朱者赤近墨者黑，也不看看当初什么人把我领走的。”西海乐自如地回答。格雷戈里讨厌这种故作轻松，他应对的方法就是拽住那条花色围巾再给人一个落在嘴角的吻。

02

他们没能撑到走回谁家，在打打闹闹互相投掷“埋怨”中挤进了一家小旅店。前台姑娘见惯不怪地迅速记录ID递出钥匙，随后又揣着暖水袋缩回椅子里看电视去。

格雷戈里抚过那头鹿消瘦的背脊，骨节支棱棱撑起薄薄一层皮，他在振翅欲飞的蝶骨上留下泪水，比体温稍低的液体很快蒸发在一室暖意里。空调的暖风烘得人昏昏欲睡，他们在十几年的沟壑里挖掘曾经的三个月。

“你湿得好快。”西海乐含着格雷戈里的耳骨悄声说，锁了门的房间里只有他们两个人和机器工作的轻微嗡鸣声，但他坚持放低音量。格雷戈里受不了似的意图别开脸，被牙齿拉拽耳钉的刺痛阻止了，他的指尖也许扣进了身上的人的肩头，也许没有，但他确实无疑地动了情，湿漉漉的肠肉柔软谄媚地吸住那些手指不肯让它们离开。

兔子先生垂下耳朵，忍着喘息蹦出单词只字：“闭嘴，就，干你的活。”

你真是只兔子。西海乐微笑着抽出手指把自己送进去。

尽管他才是那个有三个孩子的母亲。

可能有半个夜晚的时间他们都在孜孜不倦地探索彼此，不管别人相信不相信，这其实是这对算不上情侣的特殊友人第一次做完全套。十七年前二十当头的舞者和歌手最多只会拥有卫生间隔间里给对方一个口活的片刻，不是不能，而是只会，这是莫名其妙的共识和约定俗成的底线。当年轮生长在眼尾和额头时他们会交流一下近况，然后不再打开那个对话框。春雨滴落，秋蝉委地，直至班伏里奥冒冒失失撞开中年的大门。

“我不敢想象我们浪费了这么久。”格雷戈里卷着西海乐失去发胶控制炸起来的金发玩，鹿的颈动脉压在他手腕下鲜活跳动，“为什么？”

这是一个问句，但是无需回答，也没有人会为此后悔。他们心知肚明西海乐当时需要索拉，钱、地位、更好的教育，没有任何一样东西是在小酒吧里唱歌能得到的。西海乐抛弃了尼克莱的姓氏和自身的健康才换来他们今天的重逢。

“我有点想双胞胎。”所以西海乐答非所问。他甚至都不知道那对儿女的名字。他很少主动联系他们，也不会问索拉这个问题，无论是索拉带孩子们来探班还是他回去那个曾经被迫叫做“家”的囚笼看他们，所有人一律都是用哥哥和妹妹作为他们的称呼。

格雷戈里把手覆上西海乐的腹部，他摸到一些经年的痕迹，如同洋灰的裂纹和桌脚的木屑。那些刻进皮肉的纹路记录下生命孕育过的记忆。鹿锯掉新生的角回到原点，天真和威胁利诱的较量永远只能以年少的鲜血作为结局。用继承人，一个孩子换取一段时间的自由。金发青年独自一人坐在窗边计划着并不遥远的未来。

格雷戈里知道双胞胎出生后不久西海乐就离开了，虽然这个“知道”有着四五年的延迟——他们之间总是有这种延迟，刻意的变相时差——他没有给孩子们起名字，他也没有这个权利。乱世佳人很成功，捷哈非常喜欢这个彼时尚还未褪去圆润线条的艾希礼，并抛出了他另一部大作的橄榄枝。

西海乐在罗朱的后台告诉格雷戈里他的离开，在与亚历山大盖洛平的关系僵化时告知双胞胎的存在，在兜兜转转还是回到孤身一人时吐露最后的感情。

“别摸了，有点疼。”西海乐轻轻地把那只手拨下去。

“不如去看看他们，你难得回巴黎。”小兔子把头埋进他的胸膛。“盖洛平会带艾洛蒂一起去中国的，到时候就都见到了。”

噢，艾洛蒂尼克莱，他的二女儿，喜欢迪士尼乐园和各种漂亮编发的小天使。每每想到她西海乐就会露出微笑。第一段正式意义上婚姻的结束其实差不多是个冷静期，有别的什么……不是原则性问题的问题让他们决定暂时分开一段时间，没什么大影响，只是偶尔会让他有点头疼，只是偶尔，只是有点。

“着急把我往外推呀，你怎么三月不和我们一起去俄罗斯呢？”缓过来点劲的鹿抬了抬蹄子，“所有小姑娘都喜欢你男朋友，我看你危险了。”

“……闭嘴，不要和我提帕特里克。”

格雷戈里闷闷地说。“你要是认床就抱着我看我睡觉，别再提帕特里克了。”

西海乐摸了摸兔子深金色的头发，这是一个同意，对两句话都是同意。

03

“妈妈！”

扎着羊角辫的小姑娘尖叫一声，连蹦带跳一路跑过几十米扎进西海乐怀里，嘴里碎碎念数落着你怎么能把我扔给爸爸三个月呢我好想你哦。“爸爸连英语都不会说，你看他给我买的这个手链好丑。”艾洛蒂皱着鼻子很嫌弃地抬起手腕在他眼前晃：“我都不知道迪士尼还会出这么难看的东西。”

西海乐只是笑，他知道艾洛蒂不会摘掉它的。

亚历山大盖洛平远远地挥了挥手，没有要过来的意思。于是西海乐就心安理得地抱着女儿上了飞机，反正小姑娘的小背包里护照和登机牌等一应俱全，至于他前夫走向帕特里克的方向，呵呵，两个帕里斯商讨角色塑造呗。

除此之外还能有什么。除此之外他不允许任何人多说什么。

达米安很好，乔纳森也很好，一切都像回到了2010年，虽然他还是不能适应曾经是他的帕里斯的人只作为卡普莱特家的舞者出现，也难以忽视帕特里克看着世界之王排练时的目光。

但是一切都很顺利，一切都会好的。

西海乐一如既往地在马桶边上捡到亚历山大，当时他已经快把自己吐空了。孤狼没有比三个月前见面时更瘦或是更壮，压迫感还是一如既往。亚历山大拒绝了西海乐扶他回去的提议，理由是“帕特里克还在更衣室等我”。那好吧，你闺女我带走了，西海乐揉着太阳穴说，她三个月没说成英语快憋疯了。

管他们会在那个单人沙发上做什么呢，管他们伸得开腿吗。

艾洛蒂和小玫瑰玩得很好，就像双胞胎和杰拉尔德的孩子们玩得也很好。

他还是想念曾经，想念脱出强权掌控的地狱后第一次感受到的爱，想念敢于和新认识只有七天的同事步入婚姻殿堂的自己。西海乐头疼，他找不到原因，他不去找了。

演出很顺利，演出很好，粉丝们的狂热传染一样席卷了整个剧组。西海乐一场比一场更投入，每天都很愉快，除了有一场他在观众席前排看见了一头年老但依然健壮的雄狮，旁边还有两只半大豹猫之外。

班伏里奥差点把罗密欧甩到地上，茂丘西奥抢前半步接住了蒙太古的小王子。乔纳森从小疯子的体内浮出半秒担忧地看了看他。

西海乐勉强挤出一个微笑表示自己没事。鹿在他的胃里撞来撞去，啃噬内脏，用发痒的角顶穿血管壁。但是这不是什么大问题，他总能搞定的，已经过去十多年了，他早有经验了。

他花了不短的时间和索拉交锋。十五岁的双胞胎很懂事，妹妹在跟爸爸离开之前还塞了一个吊坠给他。“我做得不是很好看，但是我希望您会喜欢。”

西海乐喜欢，不过他精疲力竭，只能尽力弯起嘴角。这让他很愧疚。

哄睡艾洛蒂之后已经非常晚了，西海乐给小姑娘掖好被子，捂着嘴巴强压下想要咳嗽的冲动，打开手机戳开寄给巴黎的对话框却不知道该写点什么。

格雷戈里有心灵感应一般发来了信息：几张这次罗朱中巡的剧照，和一句“你发现了吗你总是在笑”。

“工作嘛，”他回复，“而且我确实挺开心的。”

你过来看看吧我想你。西海乐小声对着手机说。他们没在打电话，格雷戈里听不见他说话，但是他希望他听见，但是他也没有打算打开听筒。

“……”

“抱歉，我和卢瓦克在一起……”

“你明白吗，这会有点麻烦。但是你还好吗？”

嗯。

“没事，早点睡吧。”

西海乐最终如此回复，然后把手机扔到了地上。他的头很痛，酒店的床怎么睡都不舒服根本无法入眠，抱着从家里带来的枕头也无济于事。他更想挨着什么活物，比如一只兔子。

04

或者一只狐狸……？

他是在帕特里克小心翼翼地敲他的房门瞬间意识到不对的，有什么东西孵化了。

和他前夫出双入对的小男孩站在门口捏着衣角叫他尼克莱先生。“西海乐，”他纠正，“放松一点，我不管你们这些不张嘴的人。”

他把帕特里克操哭了，既然是小孩主动送上门的。他怀着不知是不是报复的心态。有什么可报复的吗？没有吗？

西海乐太阳穴疼，西海乐胃疼，西海乐和斯蒂芬讨论还有什么需要改进的地方搞得嗓子也疼。蝴蝶，不，蛾子鳞翅摩擦的声音开始在他耳边响起，鹿焦躁地踢踢踏踏，对凑过来的小狐狸也没什么耐心。但不得不说消耗体力很有助于改善睡眠，至少他不会带着两个黑眼圈挨化妆师骂了。

于是在勉强能睡安稳觉的几天后西海乐抱着自己的枕头敲开了他前夫的房门。“我不想让你吐，但是我真的需要睡得更多一点，所以我睡地板就好，可以让我进去吗？”

亚历山大只披着件浴袍，沉默地拄着门框看他。房间里传来一声黏黏糊糊的“亚历克斯……？”小狐狸从被窝里拱出来，带着一脸红潮。西海乐转身就走，被一把攥住了手腕。亚历山大的担忧与乔纳森如出一辙：“不是这个意思，你进来，你看起来真的很难受。”

帕特里克立刻表明他不是来搅和夫妻关系的立场，不要说你们离了，给我老老实实躺在床上，我去睡地板。

西海乐这时候反而放松下来了：“不着急。”他慢慢地说，“格雷格夸你还真没夸错。”

“你认识格雷格？”帕特里克的疑惑有如实质。亚历山大插嘴：“别听他瞎说”，但是西海乐不回答也不反驳，他凑过去吻小男孩，从喉结到乳尖，再到腿根和脚踝。小狐狸在次次直指敏感点的攻势中连句完整的话都说不出来，呻吟喘息沙哑带着奶音，穴口被第三根手指撑开、腺体被擦过的时候他高潮了，眼神整个失了焦，无意识地吐出一点舌尖。

“看来格雷格说得没错。”西海乐直起身子给他整整挣扎乱了的头发。

“……嗯，是啊。”帕特里克眨了眨眼，看着天花板点头。

这不是预料中的回答。可能会有羞耻不作反应，可能会有更加黏人地要求再来一次，但无论如何小狐狸都不该是这样……好像他知道什么事情，好像所有人都知道什么关于他的重要事情，唯独瞒着西海乐本人。飞蛾狂乱地冲进他的脑子发疯，他整个人瞬间卸了力瘫倒在床上。

“过来，亚历克斯，”西海乐捂着脸说，“拜托，过来。”

他没办法思考，他需要亚历山大盖洛平，他需要他托付过信任与深爱的人。他需要亚历山大把所有的想法都操出他的脑子，他需要一个怀抱，他需要在陌生的床上睡不着的时候拍在他后背上的手。

“会好的，”他的狼紧紧地把鹿搂进怀里，“你只是太累了。”

西海乐听不见任何声音，他觉得鹿和蛾子都很吵，但是他莫名其妙地在熟悉的温暖里流出了眼泪。

“我不明白我究竟做错了什么。”

……

进剧场前西海乐在sd附近看见索拉了，虽然没有见到双胞胎，但是他有点烦。不知道他曾经的掌控者会坐在什么地方，不知道提前开始做的心理准备够不够他在舞台上控制住自己。已经有越来越多的同事看着他的眼神里充满关心和忧虑，他很不想拖累任何人。

好在还有两个小时，他可以在化妆和做发型的间隙调整一下。至少让那群飞蛾安静一点。

艾洛蒂拉着小玫瑰来找他，叫着要给小妹妹编辫子，于是西海乐从劳伦那里借了一把小梳子，蹲下去给小女孩梳头发。

丑丑的迪士尼手链都被戴脏了，艾洛蒂还不同意摘下来刷刷。她叽叽喳喳说个不停，吐槽爸爸的眼光不好，吐槽爸爸妈妈性格不合。小玫瑰听得似懂非懂，她太小了，还不明白离婚是什么意思，也不太明白爱是什么意思，但是她很喜欢这个姐姐，所以她提出问题：“是不是爸爸和妈妈，然后，我们？”

“嗯嗯嗯！”艾洛蒂拼命答是，“爸爸和妈妈一起玩。签一张纸做证明，爸爸喜欢妈妈，妈妈也喜欢爸爸，然后砰！我们！”

“好哦！”小玫瑰很开心地鼓掌。

“艾洛蒂。”西海乐叫他的女儿，他被小姑娘的活力搞得眼晕，鹿尥蹶子的动静已经够吵了，他想让她安静一点，“你能自己梳自己的辫子吗？”

艾洛蒂没有听到，她还在叽叽喳喳手舞足蹈，说得非常声情并茂。

西海乐努力提高声音又叫了她一次：“艾洛蒂！”

小姑娘有反应了，她的注意力转移过来，脸上的表情一瞬间却变得非常惊恐：“妈妈！妈妈！妈……”

西海乐没听到她后面还叫了什么，也没精力注意小玫瑰好像被吓到了。他头痛，胃痛，眼前发黑，喉咙很干，蛾子们焦躁不安地四处扑腾，唰啦唰啦的扑翅声太吵了。

他倒了下去。

05

【您有未读新信息】

“我不该让你一个人去中国的，你还好吗？请务必回我信息。——格雷格”

“我看到雷森德演班伏里奥了，你怎么样了？——格雷格”

“你等着，我马上过去，你给我等着。——格雷格”

06

“我们复婚吧。”亚历山大跪在床边握着他的手，言辞恳切。艾洛蒂红着眼圈附和，第一次拼命替她爸爸说话。

西海乐点了点头，向着病房门上玻璃里模糊透出的形状。他竭尽全力地说，好。

07

他把结婚证烧掉了。

西海乐看着熊熊燃烧的火焰微笑，那些蛾子疯了一般扑入壁炉，高温点燃鳞翅，噼噼啪啪的声音密集地响着，最终化作一团苍白的灰烬，不再说话，不再飞翔，也不再流泪。

-END

**Author's Note:**

> ❤2019法罗朱苏州无料 by卡耶 巡演结束后的发布❤  
> 感谢观看www


End file.
